


Virgil's Taming Series

by PornoftheStars



Series: Virgil's Taming [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Begging, Body Hair, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Chains, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugs, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Psychological Torture, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slim Bottom, Spit Kink, Submission, Sweat, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Twerking, Urination, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watersports, big top - Freeform, cum, hairy armpits, high school bully, riding cowboy, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornoftheStars/pseuds/PornoftheStars
Summary: First part of a short series where my new slave is broken and rebuilt to fit my fantasy. (Inspired by characters from real life).
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Virgil's Taming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848160
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

After taking the gag off his mouth he started gasping for air like a fish out of the water. It wasn’t long before I had his erect member on my hand. The drug that I had administered to him while he was unconscious seemed to be working wonders, as the cavities on his penis started to be filled and his cock rested upright on my hand. My own cock hardened when I saw the look of embarrassment and fear in his eyes, knowing that he could not understand the pleasure that he was experiencing.

“Well, it seems that you like what I am doing to you now, don’t you?” I said as I started to rub his erect member and looked into his stunned eyes.

“You son of a bitch, what have you given me? Have you drugged me?” He answered as he started shaking the chains that held him prisoner by his wrists and ankles, his throbbing erection still on my hand.

“Oh no! None of that! It’s your own body reacting to the pleasure and the pain I am giving you.” I said as I tightened my grip around his cock, making him whine, while I reached for his chin, forcing him to look at me. I knew that in order to break his mind and do it successfully I had to leave him so extremely weakened, both physical and psychologically, that I could collect the pieces of his broken self and rebuild him according to my wish. One of the easiest ways to achieve this was by making him believe that his body reacted with acceptance to my touch and presence. Once this answer was automatized enough, no drugs would be needed to make his cock hard for me.

  
“I am sure you couldn’t imagine that this would happen when you laughed at me all those years ago in high school, right?” I asked him as I was still playing with his hard-rock cock. I got no answer, but a look filled with the deepest hatred that was seconds later transformed into pain as I squished not so delicately the tip of his cock. “I am going to break you until the only thing you can think of is me. You won’t exist for any other purpose that satisfying me in all the ways that I desire.” I whispered to his ear, licking his cheek with my wet tongue, tasting the salty flavour of the tears that had started to come out of his eyes.

  
“Please, no… don’t do this to me, please.” Was he able to whisper among the sobs as he lowered his gaze. The sight of his beautiful face drenched in tears did nothing but stoking the fire that already burned inside my sadistic heart.

  
“Shh, you know that won’t do anything, the sooner you accept the idea that this is your new life, the better.” I sentenced as I took one of his tears with index, taking it to my mouth to taste the bitter taste of desperation.

  
“Speaking of your new life, I have brought a friend over so you two can meet each other.” I said happily as I climbed the staircase to the main floor and opened the basement door to my friend. “Oh my! You are already naked!” I exclaimed from the top of the stairs when I opened the door, finding the 6ft 9in tall and 265 pounds heavy mass that was my friend/slave Victor. “Did I even give you permission to undress?” I asked as I finished climbing up the stairs and positioning myself in front of him, adopting a pose of authority.

  
“No, master. Please, forgive me.” Answered the mass in front of me which was my slave as he kneeled on the floor with his head lowered and the legs open, his monstrous cock hard as a rock and point downwards.

  
“You stupid bitch, you can’t even keep your clothes on.” I rapped out as I angrily approached him and put my hand on his brunette suburban hairstyle. Changing my tone to a sweeter one and, while caressing his face, I said to him: “Well, at least it’s obvious that you did what I ordered you to, judging by the sweat of your body.”

  
“Yes, master. I’ve been working out as you ordered me to, with the butt plug and the chastity belt.” Answered he as he snuggled against my hand like a cat.

  
“Good, now it’s time for you to meet your new friend and play with him for some time.” I said as I raised to my previous position, grabbing him by his thick cock so he would follow me downstairs.

  
The breathing of my new toy began to accelerate when he saw the giant standing before him, though it stopped abruptly when he saw the hard, thick cock that was now in front of him.

  
“No, no, please, not that, please” Said my handsome toy as he started tussling with the chains that kept him captive.

  
“My dear Virgil, allow me to introduce you to Victor, he will be the one who will be torturing and fucking you this afternoon.” I said as I formally introduced my two toys to each other. “Victor, you can do whatever you want with him; the dirtier, the better. But remember that you cannot break any of his bones or teeth and that the bruises cannot be very big. Very well, he’s all yours.” I said after sitting in a nearby armchair to witness the show.

  
“Whatever I want, master?”. Asked my slave making me look at him again.

  
“Of course. As long as he ends up with a gaping hole and leaking cum, you can do whatever you want with him, what’s more, creativity will be appreciated.” I sentenced, watching as the eyes of my new ‘guest’ were filled with terror.

  
“No, no, please!” begged my dear Virgil only to be silenced as he was slapped across the face by Victor mid-sentence.

  
“Shut up, scum. Don’t you dare speak to our master unless he asks you first.” Victor said after slapping the face of our new friend, thing that caused a sadistic smile to appear in my face. “Besides, you’ve got more important things to worry about.” Said my slave giant as he forced my new toy to open his mouth by pressing hard with his big hands into his jawbones, spitting inside it and invading the mouth of the young man with his own tongue, starting to kiss him in a very rough way, causing Virgil to start moaning in displeasure. The morbidity of the situation did nothing more but arousing me, forcing me to rub my already hard member against the fabric of my trousers.

  
Once the invasion to the mouth of the young man was over, Victor took one step away, leaving a thin trail of saliva coming out of Virgil’s mouth, and reached out to his own arsehole, pulling out a sweaty and lubed up butt plug that came out of his hole with a *pop* that made me laugh, causing Victor to look at me and smile, as he knew that he was pleasing his master.  


“Open up your mouth, little whore, now you are going to know what a real man tastes like.” Victor said forcing, once more, the young man’s jaw to open while Virgil looked at the butt plug with horror and disgust. “Come on. Open up, whore, or I will hurt you more that I plan to.” Insisted Victor applying more pressure to the jaw with his fingers until it gave away and the young man’s mouth opened. No sooner had Virgil’s mouth opened, Victor shoved the sweat-covered butt plug, which had been on his own sweaty hairy hole, into the young man’s mouth. “Tasty, right?” Said Victor while pressing the plug down into Virgil’s mouth, who tried to fight that action with all he had, tasting the fluids that coated the plug in the process. After grabbing one of the straps that were located in a nearby table and placing it around Virgil’s head, locking the plug in place, Victor took one step away to see how the young man struggled to get the sweaty and mucous-covered butt plug out off his now strapped mouth, mission which would turn out to be impossible.

  
“Now that you already know my taste, I think it’s only fair that I know yours.” Said Victor kneeling in front to the tied and gagged young man, devouring Virgil’s throbbing erection until the giant’s nose was buried in the young man’s pubic hair. With avid hands, Victor started exploring the not-so-long-ago young man’s virgin hole, pressing one of his big fingers against the recently deflowered opening at the same time he licked the erect member over and over.

  
“Victor, there is no need to be so delicate, I think our new friend can stand a bit more of a rough touch.” I said sarcastically from my place, forcing Victor to stop the blowjob mid-way and attracting the eyes of both men to me, ones filled with lust; and the others filled with hatred and fear. It hadn’t been more than two seconds when the guttural growl coming out of Virgil’s throat made my cock get as hard as it could, observing how Victor had introduced in a single stroke the entirety of one of his big fingers inside the young man and, not allowing him to get used to this invasion, he had started fingering him with his thick digit, sucking the tip of Virgil’s cock very harshly at the same time.

  
After a couple of minutes abusing the young man’s member and hole, the giant stood back to look at his work. Virgil was more excited than ever, with his cock hard as a rock parallel to the floor, leaking precum and sweating profusely. Even though the feeling of other men touching him made Virgil feel disgust, a little and dark part of him had enjoyed the way in which the giant had treated his member, almost making him cum in the old man’s mouth, and hating himself for it.

  
“Now we are doing the fun stuff.” Victor said at the time he started maneuvering the chains with which the young man was cuffed, leaving Virgil in four in front of him, sweaty, nervous and terrified. “You can be sure I am going to enjoy this.” Added the older man as he removed the straps and the butt plug from Virgil’s mouth, licking it himself, and substituting it by another gag that forced Virgil’s mouth to stay open this time.

  
After stroking his own cock a few times, Victor drove it to the young man’s face, rubbing the hairy, sweaty and smelly member all over his face, impregnating Virgil’s face with its scent. “And don’t even get me started on this part.” Exclaimed the hairy giant at the same time he placed one of his big hands at the back of the young man’s neck, using his other hand to direct his own monstrous member to the boy’s mouth, ramming hard until his very own hairy and sweaty balls bounced on the young man’s chin, making him gag due to the abrupt meddling. Even though Virgil’s eyes filled with tears and he could not stop the retching, Victor would not remove his hard member, only pushing deeper, burying his hands in Virgil’s hair and propelling himself further down into his throat with the strength of his strong thighs. “I don’t care if you throw up, bitch. I’m not going to pull my dick out of your mouth until I want to.” Said Victor with his eyes closed due to the pleasure that he was feeling as the young man’s swollen throat tried to push the huge member out, only giving it a really nice massage as result. It wasn’t long until the young man could not handle it anymore, feeling how the vomit climbed up his throat and covering the huge invading member, even overflowing it and escaping through the edges of his mouth. “Fuck, I love it when little bitches like you cannot suck my cock without throwing up, it only makes me want to screw you harder.” Said Victor with a smile on his face as he removed his member, now covered in a mixture of saliva and vomit from Virgil’s mouth, causing the young man to start coughing and expelling bile into the ground as his mouth was released from it. The attack to the young man’s mouth did not take long until it was resumed, this time being not so deep, though just as aggressive. “Ugh, I need to piss really bad, you don’t mind if I do it inside, do you?” Exclaimed Victor as his member went further down into the young man’s swollen throat, making him look up for the first time, into Victor’s eyes, with a silent request of mercy, mercy that he would not receive. As soon as he had spoken, Victor secured his hand once more behind Virgil’s neck, propelling his cock down Virgil’s throat until the nose of the young man was buried again on his thick pubic hair, emptying the content of his bladder inside the boy’s throat, who started to growl, whine and cry against the manly-smelling pubic hair as he felt how the warm and burning liquid went down his throat and into his stomach. “Fuck, yes. Swallow it all.” Whispered the giant as his member was still releasing piss into the young man’s throat and stomach. Once the mistreated young man’s stomach was full, the urine returned to his mouth, leaking through the edges of his mouth and nostrils, forcing Victor to remove his now drenched member from Virgil’s mouth, who crushed into the floor as much as the chains allowed him to and started to cough and, eventually, throw up the content of his stomach.

“Am I doing it well, master?” Asked my bearded giant as he positioned himself in front of me, not blocking the sight of the convulsing body of the young man who was busy in throwing out the foreign urine from inside him.

  
Looking away from Virgil’s body, I focused my gaze on Victor’s: big, strong and hairy. His incredible height added to his sturdy complexion made of him a sight worthy of the best sexual perversions. The fledgling belly that I liked so much on him was covered in little drops of his own urine, scattered across the belly button area and his happy trail as well as soaked in his dense pubic hair, which was drenched with it. His strong and hairy legs were a little bit apart, surely because of the previous presence of the butt plug, which had forced open his now gaping hole just a few minutes ago. His chest, lightly covered with hair at the collarbone area and around the nipples, made of his tits the most delicious sight, mostly when these were bouncing up and down as his owner self-impaled himself on anything that he could fit into his hole. The big arms, covered in hair, and proof of the hard workouts with weights, were placed at the sides of his huge body, in a submissive way, waiting for orders from his master. His not so handsome face was delimited by a light beard embellished by an imposing moustache, which gave to his face a characteristic friendly look that was nothing close to the truth.

  
“Did I order you to stop?” I asked to my slave, causing him to lower his gaze and kneeling in front of me to beg for forgiveness from his master.

  
“I’m sorry, master. I just wanted your approval.” Answered Victor quietly after lowering his head to the ground until his forehead touched the ground in front of my bare feet.

  
“Continue, I’ll have time to punish you later .” I said lazily as I positioned one of my feet under one of his armpits and pushed upwards so as to make him stand.

  
“Thank you, master.” Said my slave giant as he stood up, kissing my bare foot, with his cock still hard-rock.

  
Almost having forgotten about him, I turned my head towards the place where Virgil’s body was positioned, finding him laying on top of a puddle of what seemed to be a mixture of urine, vomit and tears. “Wash him, Victor. In depth.” I ordered to my giant as I smiled grimly, making him understand what was expected from him.

  
“As you wish, master.” Answered my slave meekly only to return to his previous threatening posture and turn to the place where the fasteners of the chains that kept Virgil cuffed were located, lifting him until he was once more in front of him on his knees and hands, with his not-so-long-ago virgin hole displayed between his buttocks. “Our master wishes me to clean you, in depth.” Victor said with another grim smile as he walked to one end of the room to pick up a hose that was installed on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to taste what a real man tastes like, Virgil now has a more challenging task in front of him, pleasing a man who takes pleasure in breaking pretty young boys.

After unrolling the hose and cleaning the remains of urine and vomit that were on the floor, Victor started washing the young man’s body, rubbing it with his rough hands while the boy closed his eyes and whined, his mouth still open by the presence of the gag. It was not long until said gag was removed, allowing Virgil to move once again his stiff facial muscles which had been constrained seconds before.

“Here, lick the tip.” Said the giant with a sarcastic smile as he positioned the now inactive hose in front of the young man’s face. I do not know if it was because of the exhaustion or simply because he knew that, one way or another, he would end up losing, but Virgil aimed his mouth to the hose, taking it into his abused cavity and starting to lubricate it with his own saliva.

I knew what Victor was up to and, when he looked at me with a crooked smile I could do nothing but answer him with the same smile, this one accompanied with a nod of consent.

“Well, now we’ve got to start cleaning for real.” Victor said removing the hose from Virgil’s mouth and locating himself between the young man’s shaking legs. Spreading even more the already spread thighs with one hand and holding the hose with the other one, the giant aimed the hose to the young man’s pink hole, introducing the now lubricated tip inside the boy in just one stroke, making him rise his until now lowered face and utter a guttural scream due to the pain of the invasion. Victor continued to push the hose inside the young man’s body until around 7,8 inches were inside Virgil’s tight hole.

“Very well, little whore, now I’m going to open up the faucet and you’re going to start sucking my cock and, unless you make me cum in your sweet little mouth, I’m going to fill your belly up with water until you burst.” Said Victor with a smile while squatting in front of Virgil, who seemed barely capable of processing the information that was being presented to him. “Oh! And don’t you even dare to bite me, or I will shove that hose so far up your ass that it will come out of your mouth.” Added Victor opening the faucet on a medium-low power, causing the young man to start shaking, and standing in front of him with his thick member on his hand. “Have you decided yet?” Asked the giant as he slapped his hard cock against Virgil’s face, who was starting to feel how the water filled up his guts.

Not taking much longer, Virgil’s mouth was around Victor’s member, while the hands of the older man rested to the sides of his huge body, letting the young man do all the work.  
The sight of Virgil sucking and licking the old man’s sweaty member made the sadistic fire in my eyes spread through my whole body, feeling that became stronger, if that was even possible, when Virgil started whining around Victor’s cock as his belly began to swell by the effect of the water.

“You better finish soon, or you’ll end up more inflated than a balloon.” Said my giant slave as he placed one of his massive hands on top of Virgil’s head, grabbing his hair, and slowly deepening the blowjob.

A few minutes had passed when Victor grabbed Virgil by the back of his neck, as he had done before twice, and propelled himself down Virgil’s throat with such power that the young man started to gag on his cock.

It wasn’t long until the giant began to moan lustfully, letting me know that he was emptying the content of his hairy and sweaty balls inside the young man’s throat. The scene presented to me: Victor with his cock inside Virgil’s mouth until the nose of the young man rested on Victor’s thick pubic hair, along the now clearly swollen belly that the young man had did nothing but exciting me exceedingly, forcing me to change my position on the armchair because of the discomfort that the erection between my legs caused.

“God, you really know how to use that sweet little mouth of yours, don’t you, little whore?” Exclaimed Victor at the same time he removed his now sticky cock from Virgil’s mouth, rubbing the remnants of cum and urine on the young man’s face and beard. “Wow! You truly are swollen up!” Exclaimed again Victor in surprise once he had closed the water flow on the hose, standing by the young man in four, who could barely hold his position because of the pressure that the great amount of the water was putting to his insides. “I bet that if I push it just a little bit you’ll blow up like a balloon.” Victor said with a sly smile as he lightly pressed Virgil’s pregnant-like bulgy belly with his foot, making the young man complain with a mixture of a growl and a moan, only to collapse into the floor the next second, the hose still deep inside his hole. “Let’s see what we have here.” Said the older man as he positioned himself between the young man’s legs, massaging the buttocks with his big, rough hands, spreading and gathering them, putting more pressure on the young man’s sore pink hole, which clenched around the hose, stopping the water from coming out.

After playing with Virgil’s buttocks for some time, with the young man not being able to even lift his face from the ground because of the great pressure that he felt in his gut, Victor started to remove the hose from Vigil’s hole, pulling out and reinserting it inside the young man’s hole a few times, fucking him with it. When he grew tired of that game, Victor removed the hose from Virgil’s hole with a single abrupt pull, which caused the young man to lift his face from the floor for the first time, uttering a scream that almost made me jump on my seat, almost. As soon as he had removed the hose, Victor replaced it with the anal plug that only minutes before had been inside Virgil’s mouth, and before that, inside his own sweaty hole.

“There it is, we don’t want a single drop to leak.” Exclaimed Victor almost laughing as he finished adjusting the plug inside the young man’s hole, slapping his butt hard with one of his big hands, making Virgil scream due to the pain that he felt because of it. “Now stand up, I want you to walk for our master.” Said Victor as he stood up himself, waiting for Virgil to follow his command.

“Please, I can’t move, I’m going to burst.” Answered the young man with a quiet voice as he used all the strength he had left to avoid collapsing on the floor.

After a growl of annoyance, the giant placed his hands under Virgil’s armpits, holding him up and forcing him to stand on his own two feet.

“Ugh, please, I can’t.” Said Virgil once he was standing, almost crying because of the great pressure with which the water was punishing his insides.

“Come on, little whore, walk.” Said almost laughing Victor, removing the support his big body offered to the young man as he took a step back.

After losing the necessary support that the old man’s big body behind him offered, Virgil placed his hands on his own inflated belly in an unsuccessful attempt to calm the cramps that had started to convulse the muscles of his stomach. Due to the exhaustion and the pain he was feeling, the young man could not take a step without losing his balance, almost falling face down into the floor if not for Victor’s intervention, who grabbed him by the neck before he actually fell.

“Such a loss of time, although there is still something that we can do with you.” Said Victor with weariness only to smile naughtily seconds later. “As it is clear that you do not enjoy having this delightful swollen belly” said the old man as he surrounded Virgil’s body with his own arms and lightly pressed down his inflated belly with his hands, making the young man moan with pain and forcing him to tilt his head back in an attempt to get rid of it “ I offer you a deal: you do something for me and I promise I’ll empty your belly.” Proposed Victor in a whisper to the young man’s ear, licking Virgil’s earlobe afterwards.

After what seemed of be an eternity of waiting, Virgil turned his head around to look at the man behind him and asked him with a look of defeat in his eyes: “What do you want me to do?”.

Now with a full smile on his face, Victor answered: “ I want you to stroke your cock in front of our master, as you look into his eyes, and I play with your delicious body.” at the same time he started playing with Virgil’s nipples with his big fingers, pinching them lightly and making the young man move around in discomfort between Victor’s huge arms.

“No, please, don’t do this to me.” Begged he young man starting to sob.

“You do what I say, or I’ll remove the plug from your ass, and I will shove my arm inside you up to the elbow, without removing the water, of course.” Replied Victor still licking Virgil’s earlobe at the same time he extended his big hairy arm in front of the young man’s eyes, shocking him by the great impression that said action caused alongside the certainty that the threat was very real.

It only took Virgil a few seconds to reach out to his own hard member, starting to stroke it as he had been ordered to.

“Good boy.” Reacted Victor with a smile at the same time he started kneading Virgil’s body and pinching his nipples, lightly biting his earlobe as he rubbed his own raging erection against the young man’s thighs.

The look on Virgil’s eyes, a mixture of defeat and hatred, was what aroused me the most from the delightful sight that was being presented to me: Virgil with his swollen belly, looking almost like a pregnant woman, toiled now in masturbating himself quickly, I suppose that with the purpose of finishing soon so he would be liberated from the liquid rearranging his guts; behind him was Victor: his huge body wrapping Virgil’s, his cock rubbing against the young man’s forcibly closed entrance, his expert hands pinching and squishing Virgil’s nipples harder every time and, his avid tongue going over the young man’s neck, leaving hickeys here and there on my new slave’s skin.

A couple of minutes later, right when Virgil was about to cum in front of me, now with his eyes closed because of the shame he was feeling, Victor reached out to Virgil’s hand and stopped its motion, interrupting the imminent climax.

“I told you to stroke your cock, not that you could cum.” Said the giant as he held the young man’s wrist with his own hand. “Besides, I think it’s time for me to fulfil my part of the deal.” Victor said with a sly smile as he pulled the young man from under his armpits, once more, this time backwards, dragging him away from me and back to the place they had occupied before. After helping him lie on the floor, with Virgil’s belly still inflated in an almost monstrous way, Victor placed the chains back on the young man’s wrists and ankles, chains that had been removed when the giant had forced him to stand up.

“Look at you, you’ve ended up liking this, don’t you?” Said Victor with a smile at the same time he looked at the young man’s hard member, which rose upright with a hardness only possible thanks to the drug that was running through his bloodstream. The young man had no knowledge about this, of course, which caused the sight of his own genitals, when he looked over at his lover belly, finding the swollen up stomach and the raging erection with the tip drenched in precum, to make him to look away from it, tilting his head back, and start crying due to the impotence for not being able to free himself; and the shame of finding his own member harder than it had ever been before. “The truth is that you have a really nice cock, it would be a shame to let that cum go to waste.” Said Victor as he started to play with Virgil’s cock with his own foot, rubbing the foreskin with his big toe, making it go up and down, hardening even more the young man’s already hard-rock member. After playing with Virgil’s cock for a few moments, Victor turned around and passed one of his legs over the young man's body, squatting on Virgil’s lap, his back turned to him, and grabbing his hard member, aiming it to his hairy and sweaty entrance. “ We kill two birds with one stone.” Said the giant with a smile as he positioned himself over the boy’s cock and started rubbing it against his hole, calculating that when he went down on it, the weight of his massive buttocks, and even heavier body, would fall on Virgil’s belly, forcing him to evacuate the water violently.

The terror that invaded Virgil's eyes when he saw how the giant proceeded to drop himself on his member with violence caused him to utter a desperate cry for help. “No! Please! I won’t be able to…” Was beginning to say Virgil when Victor dropped himself on the young man’s cock, impaling himself on the rock-hard member, and clashing his big buttocks against Virgil’s belly, increasing the pressure until the anal plug was shot out of Virgil’s hole, alongside a strong water jet, making the young man scream out of surprise and pain, with his eyes as open as they could get and his mouth open agape, as a result of the great impression that the brutal landing of the old man’s body on his cock had caused as well as the violent contraction that his stomach suffered when it was emptied by force.

Without allowing him a few moments to rest, the giant started to ride Virgil’s cock, squishing it hardly inside him as his buttocks were still bouncing on the young man’s belly, who yelled in pain. A few minutes later, with Virgil becoming increasingly mute as his throat had become soar from all the screaming due to the pain and the frustration, Victor started to ride him in a kinder way, moving his hips around the young man’s member as he placed his hands upon Virgil’s legs for support, twerking on the young man’s hard cock.

“Yeah, this is definitely a nice cock.” Exclaimed Victor with his eyes closed out of pleasure as he kept on milking Virgil’s hard member with his experienced hole.

Virgil was now crying in silence, sobbing as the tears left his empty-looking eyes and rode down his cheeks, mouth ajar and arms resting lax beside his torso.

When he was tired of that position, Victor turned around, pivoting on Virgil’s hard cock, ending up sat astride over the boy’s much smaller body, this time looking at each other face to face.

“Oh, my! And I thought that you wanted me to get rid of the water! You are a little bit ungrateful, aren’t you?” Exclaimed Victor with a perverse smile as he started to move once again, mounting the young man’s rocklike dick and making Virgil sob again.

Next, Victor tilted his head back, closing his eyes and positioning his hands at the back of his neck, flexing his huge arms and displaying his hairy sweaty armpits at the same time he kept on riding the young man’s cock under him. The sight of Victor riding Virgil’s member in such a wild way while he flaunted his delicious armpits, I thought it was one of the most attractive ones that I had witnessed in a long time, and said sight became so much better when Victor started to bounced his huge butt on the young man’s cock, once again, very violently. This action achieved its purpose, making Virgil’s inflamed cock burst inside his ass, filling it with its warm cum and making the young man moan with unmistakable pleasure, as that had been the only pleasing sensation he had experienced in days. After a few moments in which the giant took the opportunity to pull Virgil’s nipples hard, making him cry out of pain, Victor himself ended up cumming profusely, covering the young man’s body and face with splashes of his thick and warm cum, which ended up being stuck to Virgil’s beard and chest hair.

“Ok, now it’s time to eat!” Said the giant with excitement as he abandoned the young man’s member, which slipped from his hole, still rock hard, with a wet sound. Victor positioned himself right on top of Virgil’s head, squatting and placing his recently fucked hole right above the young man’s mouth, who could not even try to close his mouth due to the exhaustion. This situation led to Virgil’s lips being buried in Victor’s gaping and hairy hole, his nose catching the intoxicating fragrance of the old man’s sweaty genitalia.

With a moan of pleasure, Victor started to push all the cum out of his hole and into Virgil’s open mouth, pinching his own nipples and enjoying the situation of total defeat in which the young man, which would not react in any way, was. When he was done returning all the warm and thick cum back to its owner, Victor stood up next to Virgil’s body, looking at the grotesque sight that was in front of him: the previously bloated and inflated belly was now almost flat, except for a small amount of water which was still inside; Virgil’s body was covered by a layer of sweat that made his muscles glisten; and the big price, the young man’s face, with a lost look and dried tears on his cheeks, was covered in cum, Victor’s and his own, just like his chest, where the swollen red nipples stood out of the not very thick, but equally covered in cum, chest hair.

“No, no, little fella, if you have it in your mouth, you have to swallow it.” Said Victor as he kneeled by the broken young man and blocked up Virgil’s nostrils with one of his big hands.

After a couple of seconds, Virgil reacted to the lack of air gasping with his mouth for oxygen, which resulted in all the cum now stored inside his mouth to start going down his throat, coating the walls of his oesophagus with the strong scent of a real man, until it rested inside his stomach and Virgil could breathe freely for the first time since the obstruction of his nostrils, coughing a couple of times because of the blockage all the cum caused in his throat.

“Now, what do you think if we get back to your beautiful bubble butt? It seems to be a bit neglected.” Said Victor with a chuckle as he grabbed one of Virgil’s ankles and dragged him to the area in front of me after removing the chains that held him cuffed.

“No, please, I beg you.” Mumbled the young man with a broken voice as he was being dragged across the floor by one of his limbs, only shutting up when one of Victor’s huge feet was positioned on top of his still aching belly, pressing down and making the young man sob and cry once again.

“Beg? I’ll make you beg.” Said the giant with a sombre tone in his voice at the same time he turned the young man’s body around, placing him facedown and helping him get on all fours, with his head right in front of my already freed hard cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of Virgil's Taming process, he'll be driven mad by pain and pleasure, ending up with a broken mind and an even more broken hole.

“Now I’m going to start shoving my fingers in your ass and, unless you beg our master to let you suck his cock and you are able to convince him, I’ll shove my whole arm inside you up to the shoulder.” Said Victor with the still present sombre tone as he held Virgil’s face right in front of my member, slapping Virgil’s ass with his open hand really hard afterwards, making the young man scream due to the pain he felt. After he placed himself behind the smaller man, Victor started to probe the young man’s ass, shoving one of his huge digits in without much problem as a result of the dilatation that the hose and the anal plug had produced.

“Please, no…” Virgil was saying when he turned his head around to look at Victor, stopping mid-action when Victor shoved the second finger inside his sore ass in a single push. “Please, let me…” Virgil started to say with his voice shaking and looking down at the floor as he addressed me.

“What? I didn’t hear you well.” Answered I with a sardonic smile as I kept on stroking my own member just inches away from his face.

“Please, let me, ugh…” Was starting to say Virgil when he was cut by the invasion of a third finger “let me suck it.” He ended up replying with his gaze still on the floor and his fists white because of the tension and the shame with which he was clenching them.

SLAP! Sounded as the young man’s butt was hit by Victor’s big callous hands.

“When you address our master, you’ll do so with respect and, you will add ‘master’ to the end of every sentence.” Said Victor with a mixture of fun and anger, impaling Virgil’s ass with another one of his fingers once he was done talking.

After a few moments in which Virgil tried to pull himself back together from the hard slap his already inflamed butt had received, the young man tried again: “Let me suck it, master.” Said Virgil almost on the edge of tears out of the shame he was feeling for making such request.

SLAP! Echoed again another scourge, this time accompanied by Virgil painful groan.

“Say please, you scum.” Exclaimed Victor with a sadistic smile as he stretched open the young man’s ass with one hand and rubbed the area of Virgil’s butt in which all the scourges had landed with the other one.

“Please, let me suck it, master.” Said correctly the young man in front of my member as he started to cry with rage in his voice and his eyes focused on the floor.

“When you beg for something, you must look at my eyes.” I said with a full sadistic smile.

After a few seconds in which there was no answer on the young man’s side, Victor lowered his mouth to Virgil’s ear and said with a quiet voice full of true anger: “When our master orders you to do something, you do it.” Right away he shoved his thumb inside Virgil’s ass, pushing his whole fist inside until the young man’s hole was clenching around his thick wrist. Causing Virgil to scream in pain, Victor started to laugh as he felt how the young man’s tight sphincter fought to push out the invading limb.

“Please, master, let me suck it!” Said Virgil with anguish now looking into my eyes with tears running down his cheeks.

“Oh! And why should I let you suck me off? You haven’t been a good boy lately.” I said still smiling sarcastically.

“Think of your answer very carefully.” Said Victor with a strict tone looking down at the young man as he lightly twisted around the fist he still had inside Virgil’s ass.

“I want it, master, please.” Said Virgil choking on the words as the pain he felt began to take its toll on the young man’s mind.

“Yes, you know, I would let you, I really would, but I think you need to apologize first.” I answered sarcastically as I gave a light touch with the tip of my cock on Virgil’s cum-covered rosy lips.

After a few moments of doubt, Virgil locked his eyes on mine again and said: “ I’m sorry, master.” With his eyes full of defeat and tears.

“Why are you sorry? What have you done wrong.?” I asked this time as I sweetly held his chin with my fingers and drew my face closer to his.

“I, I… ugh. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Replied Virgil with a broken voice as Victor had started moving his fist inside him.

“Do you promise me you will be a good boy from now on?” I asked him with my face inches away from his while looking into his beautiful teary eyes.

“Yes, master.” He replied almost automatically as he looked at me and tears started to run down his cheeks once again.

“Alright, I forgive you. Now, apologize to Victor.” I sentenced as I returned to my reclined position in the armchair.

“I’m sorry, Victor.” Exclaimed Virgil looking at the floor as the giant kept on moving his huge fist inside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Finished immediately next, creating a silence that was only interrupted by his moans and whines.

“It’s ok, little whore, I forgive you. Although, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy every second of it.” Answered the giant still twisting his fist inside the young man’s ass, making him groan in pain.

“Well, now you can suck me off. Victor, get it out of him. He has fulfilled his part of the deal.” I said with a smile, which made Victor pull out his fist from Virgil’s ass in a single pull, making the young man cry out of the violence of the action.

Not a few seconds had passed when the young man approached my throbbing cock, coyly wrapping its tip with his mouth, starting to lick it like a lollypop with his wet tongue.

“Oh, come on! You can do it so much better than that!” Said Victor with false annoyance and a sadistic smile on his face, immediately placing one of his big hands on Virgil’s nape, and pushing down until my hard cock was shoved inside Virgil’s warm throat and his nose was buried on my musky pubic hair, action which made the young man start to gag, contracting his throat around my thick member, giving me the most pleasant massage.

“Oh, Fuck! Yes!” I exclaimed with my eyes closed out of pleasure and placing my hand on top of Victor’s, propelling myself deeper, if it was even possible, into Virgil’s throat, who kept on gagging, not being able to throw up since his stomach was already empty. Grabbing my slave’s hair in my other hand, I kept on thrusting into his throat, sometimes removing almost the totality of my cock from his mouth only to shove it deep once again seconds later, making him gag on my hard member as a result of such rough treatment. Getting tired of doing all the work, I stopped thrusting, making my slave’s gaze go to my own eyes. “Now it’s your turn, I’m not going to be doing all the hard work!” I said with the tip of my cock still wrapped by his delightful lips as he looked at me startled. With the shock still present in his eyes, Virgil threw his head back, freeing my member which came out of his mouth as a flash of anger crossed my eyes.

“Little cunt, you’ll never learn.” Said an annoyed Victor as he witnessed the situation, immediately shoving his whole fist inside Virgil’s open and sore butthole afterwards.  
The painful scream that was uttered by the slave’s throat was only interrupted by the slap that I gave him, shutting him up entirely.

“When I order you to do something, you do it. You really do not want to see me truly angry.” I said in a raging whisper as I held Virgil’s face inches away from mine with my own hands, forcing him to look at me. “Victor, fist-fuck him. No lube.” I ordered with my eyes still locked on the ones that opened in fear.

“As you command, master.” Replied Victor submissively.

“NO! PLEASE, NO!” Begged Virgil in a scream that was cut as Victor’s massive fist found its way into the young man’s insides in a single push.

When Victor started to fuck his abused hole with his giant fist and no lube whatsoever, the screams coming from Virgil’s throat became music to my ears as I held his face in front of mine with both of my hands, forcing him to look at me all the time.

“Beg me to stop it. Gave yourself up to me entirely, and I’ll make it stop.” I commanded as I looked into his beautiful eyes, which were at the time red and full of tears. “And you better apologize as it is due.” I sentenced as I let go of his face, leaning back once more and placing my throbbing erection in front of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for him to understand what I wanted and, after a few seconds of mute deliberation he eagerly swooped down on my member, taking almost the entirety of it in his mouth, and started to lick and suck it.

“I’m sorry, master. Please, forgive me. I beg you.” Said Virgil at the times my cock left his mouth mid-tears as Victor’s fist kept on abusing his now soon-to-be gaping hole, working it with his tongue and lips. “Master, please. Make it stop. I beg you, please.” He kept on saying at the times my now covered-in-saliva member abandoned his mouth.

“Ask me to fuck you.” I whispered to his ear as he continued licking my member, making him stop. I could see in his eyes, when he looked at me, that this was the last barrier I had to destroy, which meant that the acceptation of this final command would be the hardest of them all. “Do it.” I ordered once more looking at Victor over his shoulder, quietly encouraging him to deepen the penetration, thing which happened almost immediately, forcing Virgil to lower his head and whine in pain.

“Fuck me.” Said my slave between sobs in a tone so low that I couldn’t almost hear him.

“What did you say?” I asked playfully having heard the young man’s petition.

“Please, fuck me, master.” Replied Virgil once more, louder this time.

“What? I couldn’t hear you well.” I answered back, pressing him even more.

“FUCK ME! PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO FUCK ME, MASTER!” He shouted this time while Victor was still fist-fucking him, now reaching up to the elbow.

“If you insist.” I said with a smile, ordering Victor with my eyes to remove his huge arm from the young man’s aching hole, thing which he did, more slowly this time, enjoying every inch of Virgil’s tight rectum. “Sit on top of me and ride my dick.” I ordered sardonically as I lifted my arms and placed my hands on the back of my neck, displaying my hairy armpits.

Gathering all the strength he had left, Virgil barely got up and straddled in my lap, his raging erection still present and rubbing against my lower stomach. Once he was on top of me he reached out, with one of his hands, to my hard cock, aiming it to his now gaping entrance.

“No. I want to see your eyes as I bury myself in you.” I said stopping him for a moment and making him look up and into my eyes.

When his eyes were locked on mine, I let go of his arm, allowing it to continue its previous action, taking my hard rock member and aiming it to my young slave’s entrance. Placing my hands on Virgil’s hips, I urged him to proceed with a look and, without breaking he connection between our eyes, he slowly started to lower himself on my hard member, taking it and wrapping it in a warm and wet embrace that almost made me cum.

Slowly impaling him on my cock, I could feel every inch of his tight insides and, enjoying every small sign of pain on his face, all movement stopped when my entire member was buried deep inside him, his hairy balls resting on top of my pubic hair, soft moans leaving his mouth.

“Now, start moving.” I ordered with my eyes closed so as to not cum immediately because of how tightly his hole was squishing my cock.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, Virgil started to ride me, milking my cock with his tight hole and taking me to the edge of madness.

“Victor, stand behind him and play with his body.” I commanded with my eyes still closed, to which the giant answered submissively, placing himself behind the young man’s athletic body and wrapping it with his huge arms, whose hands started to rub and play with Virgil’s sensitive nipples, making the young man moan and squeeze my cock even harder. It was when I heard a genuine moan of pleasure that I opened my eyes. Virgil’s head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was being explored by Victor’s experienced tongue, who kept on squishing the young man’s nipples between his thick digits. What surprised me the most was that Virgil was no longer fighting the kiss but answering it with fervour. His flushed cheeks and his hard cock bouncing up and down on my stomach lighted me like a torch and, reaching out to his member, which was already covered in precum, I started to stroke it. As the last Litmus test to check out how deeply rooted my control over him was, I gave him this order: “Virgil, ask Victor to fuck your hole too.”

Without hesitating, Virgil broke the kiss, a thin thread of saliva still connecting their lips and, while moaning in pleasure, he looked at Victor’s eyes and said: “Victor, fuck me, please.”

“Of course, little whore.” Replied Victor with a smile, taking a step back from Virgil’s body and aiming his monstrous hard cock to Virgil’s already full hole.

After spitting on it to lubricate it, Victor stated pushing his hard tip against Virgil’s hole and, after applying some brute force, he managed to slide it in inside the young man’s already crowded hole, making the young man scream both in pain and pleasure.

Virgil clearly could not process all those sensations at the same time: my hand masturbating him, Victor’s fingers pinching his nipples once again, two big cocks filling his tight hole, and his earlobe being sucked on by Victor’s tongue. The moans of pleasure that the three of us produced filled the room alongside with the scent of our sweat, only being interrupted by the groan of pain Virgil uttered when both dicks were buried deep inside him, opening his hole as it had never been opened before. The rubbing of my member against Victor’s, as well as the great pressure Virgil’s hole was putting our cocks through, was driving me crazy, so I decided to finish my young slave’s taming at once.

“Give yourself up to me. Say you are mine. Say you will always be mine.” I ordered as I grabbed Virgil’s face with my hand and drove it close to mine, locking my eyes into his.

“Yes, master. I’m yours. All yours. Ugh, more, please.” Virgil replied with his pupils dilated and filled with lust, his cheeks flushed, lips open and his bubble butt riding both of our cocks.

Seeing the lust fill his eyes, I draw my face closer to his, grabbing his hair, and kissed him fiercely, exploring his mouth with my tongue. Holding his head in place with one hand, still jacking him off with the other, I wrestled against his wet tongue, only resting when he broke the kiss to moan in my lips, as Victor had placed both of his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, propelling his cock inside the young man deeper than it had ever been.

“Louder.” I ordered in a growl as I placed both of my hands on his hips again to make my cock go deeper inside him, which made him moan very loudly and close his eyes in pleasure.

“I’m yours, master. Forever. Ugh, more, I want more.” Said the young man with lust etched on his face as he started screaming out of pleasure like a mad man, a lost look on his eyes and an expression of pure pleasure on his face. “More, more, I want more, please!” He was babbling as he practically jumped on our cocks and screamed in pleasure like a lunatic.

I felt that he was reaching the climax when his fingers tensed their grip on my shoulders and, deepening even more the penetration, placing one of my fingers in his mouth for him to suck it, Virgil’s balls contracted and his hard cock started to shoot warm thick ropes of cum all over my chest and face, some of it reaching my mouth, where I gladly tasted its flavour. The strength with which the young man’s rectum contracted as a result of his orgasm, alongside the sight of Virgil moaning in ecstasy and his tits bouncing up and down as he rode us, made me cum inside him violently and, after ramming his hole a few more times, Victor joined me filling Virgil’s not-so-long-ago virgin hole with his warm thick cum as well.

When I opened my eyes again I was able to see the look of pure bliss that painted my slave’s face and then I knew: he would be subdued to me forever, and he would never be able to break the dominant bond that I, his master, exerted upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so this is the final chaper of this short story. Please do let me know if you'd like to read more about it or any other stories. As always, any feedback is super appreciated! Love you!


End file.
